


Desired

by tangerinabina_de_archanea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, me who hasn't played verdant wind: time to write smut :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinabina_de_archanea/pseuds/tangerinabina_de_archanea
Summary: Claude likes to make Byleth feel alive, to see her desire for him burning in her eyes.  He likes to know how much she wants him.





	Desired

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sarah for giving me the idea for this fic and some of the dialogue!! And thank you Bell for checking to make sure nothing was ooc!! <3

Byleth has always been silent as the grave, and her expression just as unreadable as a weathered tombstone left to face the elements alone in a forgotten corner of the graveyard, only to be read if one pays enough attention. Claude’s more than willing to pay the necessary attention, and he’s gotten quite good at reading her. He knows that when she’s pleased, her lips quirk a little, and her gaze softens and her eyes close just so slightly, changing from her usually wide-eyed expression to one that seems a little more human and less like a doll. He knows that when she’s angry, her features harden and she squints, and her right eye twitches sometimes when she’s really angry. He knows that when she’s upset, not even the finest actors could replicate her tragic expression, which is full of grief to the point of overflowing, weighing down the corners of her lips and her eyelids and even her hair, it seems.

His favorite expression that he’s familiar with, however, is not any of these (even though he loves each of them in their own way), but the one she makes when he has his hands all over her and inside her, the one in which her brow is knit together and her cheeks are flushed with a pretty pink and her eyes are fluttering shut as she gasps for breath through her mouth, in the shape of a perfect little “o.” He adores how utterly  _ alive _ she looks in this moment, how everything of the stern, stoic mercenary and professor falls away and all that is left is who she really is underneath, a woman not much older than him with a heart that beats with his own, even if he’s never felt her heartbeat once. It doesn’t matter. His will beat enough for both of them.

He angles the two fingers he’s currently using a little differently, making her breath hitch, and her eyes squeeze shut for a moment as he rubs a particularly sensitive spot inside her. “You like that, don’t you?” he asks, flashing a smirk as her eyes open and she nods. “Thought so.” He leans forward, his breath warm on her ear, his voice low and husky. “You don’t have to be so quiet about it, you know. Let me know if I’m doing right by you.”

“Claude…” she mumbles, her voice a little strained and her hands fumbling for purchase on his shirt. He’s barely undressed, with only his outer layer of clothing gone. It isn’t very fair of him, he knows, while she’s naked in front of him (save for the tights pooled around her ankles) but he likes it when she tugs desperately at him. He likes being wanted. It’s an unfamiliar but pleasant feeling, and he wonders if Byleth knows that when she clutches at him, she’s got his heart in her hand too.

“C’mon… you can do better than that, can’t you?” He rubs his cheek against hers as he says this, the hairs of his beard making a pleasant gentle scratching sound as she does. She responds by butting her head back against his, moaning a little as she does. “Wow, that little noise you made was cute. Mind doing that again?”

“Please, Claude, just…” She’s cut off with another moan, louder than before, as he slips a third finger inside her. “Claude!”

“Well, that was easy. You’re so wet for me, Byleth…” He leans forward, pushing her down against the copious stack of pillows behind her, and she spreads her legs more, taking a moment to fully kick off her tights and whimpering as he fucks her in earnest with his fingers. She’s impatient, he knows, because he’s been teasing her for what feels like hours, and he’s getting impatient too, but he’s not going to let that show. He doesn’t put facades up around her often anymore, but he’ll make an exception this time; it’s just too fun to keep working her up like this while pretending to be unaffected himself. Her hands are twisting in the fabric on the back of his shirt now, pulling him down closer to her, and he angles briefly for a kiss, but doesn’t linger too long. It would be a shame to muffle those adorable sounds coming out of her mouth. His thumb brushes against her clit, and she cries out something that sounds like it was trying to be his name, but spectacularly failing as she’s lost to the sudden jolt of pleasure. His lips trail down over her neck, biting and sucking where he knows her collar will hide it, and even daring to leave a few marks where it’s debatable as to whether or not it will. After a bit, he finally moves on and his tongue finds her breasts, where he takes a nipple into his mouth and gently sucks, enjoying the new sighs and moans it draws from her. With his free hand and his mouth he worships her breasts, alternating his attention between them as he continues to finger her.

“Claude… Claude, I’m….” 

He knows what she’s going to say, and he deliberately slows his motions, flashing a smirk when she whines in disappointment. “You’re…?”

“Tease,” she frowns. “Claude, please.” She accompanies her request with a roll of her hips, trying to chase his fingers with the motion. Instead of giving her what she wants he slows entirely to a stop, leaving her still full, and lazily rubs her clit with his thumb, using only the lightest of pressures and feather light touches. 

“I was thinking, Teach. It doesn’t seem fair to me that you’re the one who gets to feel good while I’m not getting anything.”

“Who was the one who decided to pin me down in the first place?”

“ Touché ,” he grins, “but I didn’t think you the type to lie down and just take it.”

“Any…” She loses her words as he presses down suddenly, continuing with the rubbing motion and watching her squirm before going back to barely any contact at all. “Any idea how we can change that, then?”

“I’ve got a few, certainly.” He guides one of her hands down to the bulge in his pants, and gently rocks his hips against her palm. “Are you going to make me ask nicely?”

“Fair enough.” He starts moving his fingers again, much more slowly this time, and she sighs, content enough to start unbuttoning his pants, pausing every few moments to give him a firm squeeze. She’s deft enough to do it one-handed, without even thinking- goddess knows how many times they’ve done this already, or she’s cornered him for quickie- and he finally lets out a moan of his own when his cock is in her hand, his movements faltering for just a moment before he regains composure. 

“Byleth…” he murmurs in her ear, drunk on love and pleasure, and then she gives his cock a little tug, making him gasp. “Shit, that’s good. Yeah, that’s… mmm...” It’s his turn to lose his words now as she strokes and pulls on him, and he collapses down onto his elbow, his forehead against hers as he pants, his breath hot and unsteady as it mingles with hers. 

Byleth’s free hand laces in his hair, tugging his head up to kiss her, and their breaths and moans and stumbling strings of each other’s names and other unintelligible words converge into a symphony of pleasure. He rubs her clit in rhythm with his thrusts as she twists and tugs and strokes, and he reaches his orgasm sooner than he wanted (he was planning on outlasting her), but he can’t bring himself to care as he spills himself onto her in utter bliss, streaking her belly with white. “I love you, Byleth,” he murmurs, over and over as his face crashes into hers, their noses smushing and rubbing against each other as he ardently kisses her. Inhaling deeply as he does, he breathes in her scent, her breath, her very being,  _ her _ , and she’s all he can think about. His body is moving on its own as he brings her to her orgasm, and she cries out his name- “ _ Claude!”-  _ as he feels her pulsing around his fingers. As her breath settles and her moans quiet, he slows along with her until he finally slides out of her, and props himself up again so that he can get a better look at her. 

Her eyes are closed, her lashes resting lazily on her cheeks, and her lips are curled into a content smile. He leans down and kisses her, chastely. When she opens her eyes, he’s already back up, and licking her fluids off his hand, a smirk on his face as he watches her expression drop into a surprised blush, and then a smirk of her own. “Want a taste?” he asks, offering his hand to her, and she sucks on his fingers softly, her tongue darting between them and cleaning them thoroughly. Just the sight of her doing that as she gazes up at him so sweetly, and yet with a bit of an edge, a bit of seduction, already makes him want more, but… perhaps not yet. He cups her cheeks with both hands and descends again to kiss her, putting the force of everything he feels for her into the motion. Love, lust, admiration, trust, and so much more, all for her, only for her, and she in turn gives the same to him.

“I love you, Claude.”

He presses his forehead to hers, and she places a hand on the edge of his cheek, gently stroking his skin with her thumb and feeling where it goes from smooth and soft to rough with stubble. “Love you too, Byleth. Completely head over heels.”

She laughs a little, a rare sound that he always holds close to his heart, and kisses him.

Truly, he decides, it’s nice to feel wanted.


End file.
